Separation
by Miyori999
Summary: A series of drabble-ish stories detailing the three years that pass in the final bit of the series. Mainly Focusing on Inuyasha, but also details other character's adventures and experiences as well.
1. She'll Come Back

I recently read a story that was placed during this time period, and I thought that was a really interesting decision. I wondered what Inuyasha and Company might do during that time, how Kagome would cope and adjust back to life without Naraku, and with her friends back in the Feudal era. This story is probably going to involve many characters, but the focus is going to be on Inuyasha himself.

This is my first drabble _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**She'll Come Back**

"She has people on the other side that love her and need her, just as much as I—we do. She's safe. That's all that matters," Inuyasha told his friends with a soft smile. It was a smile that fooled no one, least of all the monk; who gripped Sango's hand tighter. Inuyasha's downcast eyes betrayed his sudden loneliness and his grief.

Was it enough that she was safe, even if it meant Inuyasha may never again see her smile, hear her sweet voice, or feel the warmth of her body? "She'll come back," the monk reassured his friend.

The next week kept Inuyasha busy enough, rebuilding the destroyed village. He never missed the opportunity to check on the well before he was called back to work. He returned to the well for a few hours at nightfall, muscles aching from hammering and bringing back great dead hardwoods, killed by miasma to cut into planks. He kept in mind the hope that she would return, and tried to conceal from his friends the worry that she might not.

As the week came to a close, and the villagers were asking less for his aid, he spent more time beside the well, and he had to repeat more often than not "_She'll come back,_" to keep his head up.

* * *

I would love to hear your thoughts, even typos that I haven't caught myself.


	2. In Her Best Interests

This time, a look at Sesshomaru's leaving Rin in the village.

This is my first drabble _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**In Her Best Interests**

"It would be best," Kaede told the demon lord.

He glanced back in the direction where his small ward was drawing with a stick into the scarred earth. She seemed happy to play by herself, but he knew she would be just as well playing with the Kitsune, or rather, children of her own kind.

He made a noise of agreement after a single deep breath, before calling the girl back to him with the single spoken name he always used. The girl stood up, always as alert as possible to Sesshomaru's call and bounded over to him, stopping just before his legs.

"Are we leaving now?" she asked, unknowing of her current circumstance.

"I am," he told her flatly.

A curious look held her feature for a moment before smiling to the old Miko. "Goodbye, Lady Kaede."

Sesshomaru hesitated. "No Rin. You will stay here."

She sighed, assuming he had some business to attend to. Ever the obedient child, she nodded.

"When will you be back?"

The old Miko sighed. "You are going to live here, Rin. For a while anyways."

Rin puzzled over this for a few moments, scrunching her face up in confusion.

"Live here?"

Suddenly all the pieces in her mind clicked into place and she immediately stared up at Sesshomaru for confirmation that she was mistaken. He blinked once at the child but said nothing. She searched his impassive face for any sort of clues to his input on the situation. When she found no resistance to Kaede's words, she found herself blinking up at her protector, trying not to cry in front of him but asking him to change his mind. Sesshomaru began to feel something—perhaps guilt at not preparing her for the transition? Rin's eyes began to water and she came dangerously close to crying when Kaede made a suggestion.

"Perhaps, Sesshomaru, it would still be in her best interests to have to visit from time to time. It might feel like you were abandoning her otherwise."

Those words drew Rin's stare back to the Miko, before pleading with Sesshomaru further.

"That was my plan to begin with," he said blatantly, glancing at the old woman.

Rin wiped her eyes with the edge of her sleeve, and while her eyes were closed, she felt a soft pressure on the top of her head. She reopened her eyes to find Sesshomaru patting her head once more, a rare expression of compassion in comforting the child.

"I will return shortly."

She smiled to him and he nodded slightly before turning to leave the child with the old woman. Kaede patted the child on the back and brought her inside for dinner.

* * *

Please review, even if It's just to mention spelling errors I did no catch while typing.


	3. When She Returns

This was actually supposed to be part of the first chapter, but I decided to split it up.

This is my first drabble _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**When She Returns**

Inuyasha spent every day the following week beside that well. His mind repeated a new phrase as he sat beside it. _"Maybe today,"_ he repeated. Maybe today the well would work again. Maybe today he would stare into that darkness and Kagome would be looking up at him—with a smile gracing her lovely features. Maybe today she would ask for a hand up and he would pull her out of the blackness, into the sunlight. He would take her into his arms and would not let her go until he was sure she was real—tangible. He would tell her how much he loved her—something he never had the chance to do—and as he had done inside the jewel, he would kiss her. He would keep kissing her until they both needed breath.

As the days passed, they chipped away at the optimism the monk had instilled in Inuyasha. Though his friends comforted him with conversation during the meals they ate on that hill, he still found himself staring into its depths half the daylight hours.

It was by the end of that week that the villagers had ceased seeking his aid and he found no new reason to ever leave the well.

* * *

I'd love to read your thoughts, even typos I have missed.


	4. A Single Strand

This time, a chapter focusing on Kagome. Now, these drabbles are _semi-_chronological, I'll keep them in order for the most part.

This is my first drabble _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**A Single Strand**

"Kagome, I ran a bath for you."

Kagome nodded enough for her mother to register. She wondered briefly, before dragging herself to her feet, how she could still feel on the brink of tears after all this time? The tears began when she was still within the jewel, and continued throughout the day and into the night with few breaks.

She closed the bathroom door behind her, noting that her mother had already set out a pair of pajamas to change into. She caught her reflection in the mirror as she passed by. She backed up so that she could fully view her own face. Her hair was a mess and red rimmed her eyes from the earlier tears and the exhaustion of the days past. She knew she looked awful, but she still thought the appearance could never match how she felt.

She should feel happy, and it made her feel guilty that she wasn't. She should rejoice, Naraku was dead, the jewel was destroyed, she had somehow made it into high school, she was back home with her family, and everything was back to the way it was before she had ever been drawn through that well some ten months ago. Yet, as she stood staring at her face, she knew nothing was the same. She was older. She had grown. Her face was more adult-like, she was an inch taller, and most of all, her heart had changed.

She felt lost. She had seen people die before her eyes, triumph to the very extent of the human—and demon—soul. She met incredible people that taught her so much about life and most of all—she thought—she had known love. She had seen the undying love of a sister for a brother though Sango, the pain of love lost through Inuyasha, and she had felt love of her own.

Inuyasha's face, his voice, his warmth, and most recently, the gentle touch of his lips; all of it was embedded into Kagome's mind.

She bit her lip to restrain herself from crying. She began to undress, pulling her torn shirt over her head, but just as she began to toss it into the hamper, she saw it. The frail gleam of a silver strand caught the light. She plucked the strand from the sleeve, and wrapped it slightly about her fingers. She tried to examine the single hair, but fresh tears sprang to her eyes, hopelessly blurring her vision. She crumpled into a heap and began to sob on her cold bathroom floor.

* * *

I'd love to read your thoughts, even typos that I may have missed.


	5. I Leave Him in Your Care

Back to Inuyasha.

This is my first drabble _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**I Leave Him in Your Care**

It was on the twelfth day after Inuyasha's return that the air about his friend's morning visit had changed. He eyed the affianced pair as they cautiously climbed the hill to the well.

"What's with you two?" He asked gruffly, taking the bowl and chopsticks Sango wordlessly handed him.

She slowly opened her mouth to speak, but Miroku interrupted. "We want to get married soon, Inuyasha."

He hadn't really stopped thinking about Kagome, but in that moment, her face came to his mind, clearer than before. He quickly brought himself back to the present, crossing his arms as was his typical manner.

"What's stopping you?"

Sango glanced at her fiancé, them back to Inuyasha.

"Is it alright? With all that's happened with Kago—"

"It's not like you need _my_ permission," he interjected before Sango could get the full name out. "It's not like I'm either one of your fathers," he added, opening one eye.

"It's not just that. I was hoping to return to my village with Miroku and Kohaku. I'm just worried about you."

"Feh," he scoffed, "I can take care of myself."

Shippo pounced onto Miroku's shoulder to stare down at the hanyou.

"That's not true, Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku have been bringing you food every day. I think you've forgotten how to."

Inuyasha glared up at the little fox. "Listen brat. I made it to this old on my own. I've just grown a little lazy. As soon as they take off, I'll begin hunting again.

And that was where the discussion stayed.

In three days the pair was wed and after coming from the hill to wish them well, Inuyasha returned. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha or his wife, Miroku pulled Shippo aside to ask a parting favor of the fox.

"Please make sure he eats. We'll return in a few weeks to check on things, but I'd hate for him to fall ill during that time. I leave him in your care."

* * *

Thank you extremeracer19 for the review!

Please leave a review, even to point out typos that I may have missed.


	6. Resolute Decision

I'm not the best with expressing emotions. I feel like Inuyasha would feel pretty upset that the world hated seeing him happy.

This is my first drabble-ish _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**Resolute Decision**

"Inuyasha! You have to eat something!" The little fox called down into the well, where the white-haired youth had stayed for nearly three days straight.

"I ain't hungry!" The hanyou called from the well. He heard Shippo growl from above but angled his head down again to stare at the stone walls once again. It was more that he just didn't feel like eating than the fact he wasn't hungry. He clawed at the damp earth beside him and as it slipped through his fingers his thoughts drifted to his first love, who had once been reborn of grave soil, and had slipped from his grasp just months ago.

It was just a week and some days ago that Kagome had become trapped on the other side of the well. Who had planned this for him? Was this some sort of karma? His heart had been torn apart once—twice—with his own imprisonment and dual deaths of his first love. Now the woman who had started his healing had been stripped from him in such a short amount of time. _'The world must have something against my happiness'_ Inuyasha thought morosely, gritting his teeth.

He realized that he hadn't thought of Kikyo since he had plunged into his meido to locate Kagome. How could he just stop thinking about her? He grit his teeth. He had loved Kikyo so much, and somehow he could forget about her. No—not forget—he had merely stopped thinking about her. He could never forget Kikyo, but perhaps his knowledge of her passing had finally begun to ease his mind. She said that she had become a true woman that time. She had smiled, and although he knew she must have been in great pain, she had been at peace. He would never forget her, but he would deal with the truth that she and he can never be together again.

But Kagome was alive. He would never let that go from his mind. He had to hold onto the hope that one day, she would return to him, and that was why he needed to be near the well. What would happen if she emerged from the well and he was not there for her? Would she think that she had come to occupy little of his mind as he had done with Kikyo?

Although her knew better—knew Kagome better—the thought still raged in his mind. He would stay near the well as long as it took Kagome to return to him. That he had decided.

* * *

Please leave a review, these are all freewrites so I'm guessing there are issues all over the place. And again, thank you extremeracer19 for your second review.


	7. Smiles Can Help

Another chapter focusing on Kagome and also her mom. Mothers have unique relationships with their daughters, and I know Kagome has a very strong bond with her mom, who has a way of somehow always making her feel better. I feel like, at this point, her mother assumes that the well is going to resume working, and still tries to cheer Kagome with the hope that she'll see Inuyasha soon. I believe she knows that Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship isn't just the regular teen romance, and she won't go into that "more fish in the sea" territory.

I'm also assuming Kagome's mother is either letting her take some time off from school, or that there's a break between graduation and entering into High School.

This is my first drabble-ish _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**Smiles Can Help**

"Kagome?"

"I'm down here mama."

Mrs. Higurashi shone her flashlight upon her daughter at the bottom of the well. The older woman sighed, throwing a leg over the well and climbing down the ladder to where her daughter sat with legs curled to her chest. Kagome lifted her head slightly, peering through the bangs that covered her eyes. This was the third time this week she had found her daughter here.

"Mama, you don't need to—"

"Are you still upset baby?"

Kagome hesitated long enough for her mother to set foot on the dirt floor of the well. The teenager dropped her face into her knees again.

"I'm not…I'm done crying."

The girl's mother set the flashlight facing upwards to light the inside of the well. She crouched beside her child, petting the girl's hair. Kagome rubbed her eyes, tired from the stress of day. Mrs. Higurashi rubbed Kagome's back, trying to soothe the girl. Kagome picked at the dirt beneath her, wondering how everyone in the feudal era was carrying on.

"Do you think Inuyasha's sitting here, right where I am? Do you think he's as sad as I am?"

Her mother was silent while she thought of the right answer. She shook her head after a few seconds and stood up. She smiled sweetly at her oldest baby. Her only baby girl.

"I don't know. But I do know he probably doesn't want you down here in the dark…how would he say it," she paused before trying her best Inuyasha impression, "What're you moping about for? Get up and brush yourself off, and get out there and live your life," she paused again, reverting back to her normal voice, "or something along those lines."

She held out a hand for her daughter, easing a genuine smile out of the child. Kagome gripped her hand on and stood, clinging to her mother.

"You sound nothing like him," Kagome chuckled slightly, trying not to tear up. Her mother smoothed her hair.

"I'll be making breakfast soon."

* * *

I'd love to hear your thoughts. I write most of these in about 20 minutes so I imagine there are typos, that I'd love to hear so I can correct them.


	8. Appreciation

Another with Inuyasha. Also, Sesshomaru. Yes, I know that their relationship is even rockier than this, but Sesshomaru has literally gone out of his way to save Inuyasha's life at least 3 times in the manga. This is the longest chapter so far, just making it to 500 words.

This is my first drabble-ish _series _and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**Appreciation **

Inuyasha sat beside the well this time, catching the scent before Sesshomaru even came into view. Spotting the white glow of his brother's garments against the setting sun, Inuyasha stared suspiciously as he detoured from the village and made his way up the hill. Inuyasha had learned from Sango that Sesshomaru would make periodic visits to check on Rin—this being the first—but he saw no reason for the elder sibling to visit the younger.

"You haven't any brains at all, do you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grunted softly. "What's all this about?"

"A child of our father should not put himself into such a sorry state."

"What's it matter to you, anyway?" Inuyasha spoke flatly, not caring much to fight with his brother as things were.

"All over another human woman? First your human mother, then the miko, and now this woman? And each time you've become dejected fool who allows himself to be preyed on by demons." Sesshomaru's tone began almost playful but became more sever with every word.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, confused with Sesshomaru's words. Sesshomaru too his pause to mean the boy would not answer at all.

"You haven't even the drive to argue?"

"Kagome's not dead, you idiot," Inuyasha said finally, snapping his face back to the demon lord's.

"If that's true, why are you beside yourself with grief? Even Rin has become distressed with your behavior."

_'So that's why,' _Inuyasha thought.

"You are to go back to the old miko's village tonight," Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha laughed. It was the first time he had laughed in weeks, but Sesshomaru's odd behavior was just enough to do the job.

"You sure are talking a lot today," he chuckled, "acting like you can order _me_ around? I didn't know you could tell jokes. That ain't gonna happen. Least of all since you said something, idiot."

Sesshomaru blinked. "You plan to stay out here in the open? Even as a moonless night falls?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at that. He mentally counted back the days from the last new moon…Sesshomaru was right. Inuyasha had failed to notice the changes in his senses throughout the day, and had failed to keep track of the moon's cycle. That was what her meant by 'being preyed on by demons.' He had kept track of the days ever since his mother had passed, and yet somehow, this month, it was his own brother—who had formerly _hated his guts_—who reminded him of the pending danger?

He clutched his hands into fists.

"I must be pretty pathetic if _you're_ even looking out for me…"

Inuyasha rose to his feet, and for the first time in a week, began to leave the well. As he passed Sesshomaru, the older man spoke, "If it's as you say, and the woman is alive, then should you not be appreciative of at least that?" Inuyasha glanced back, but he only caught Sesshomaru's form shrinking into the air. He glanced back at the well despondently, but turned and made his way down to Kaede's hut for the night.

* * *

Thank you Banaire for the review, it made me really happy, I had to get up and write another just now.

I really hope you take the time to give feedback, I appreciate it very much, and I usually will respond back.


	9. Perfect

This one ended up being a little sad. Kagome and mom centered again.

This is my first drabble-ish _series_ and my first (publishe) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**Perfect**

This time, she found Kagome not within the well, but sitting on the steps before it. When she had discovered her daughter out of bed again, she had instantly worried she was down in the cold, dank, empty depths again. She was pleased to see her girl with at least a blanket on this time.

Kagome shrugged, showing her mother that she was awake. The older woman sat down next to her girl, before remembering her initial motive for being up at this hour.

"I finally found a locket for you. I haven't taken out the picture yet," she said, pulling a round silver locket on a long chain from her nightgown pocket.

Kagome lifted her head, finally exposing her face to her mother. She smiled at the tiny glints the locket made from the flashlight's influence. Her mother took Kagome's hand and held it out so that she could set the locket into it. Kagome thanked her mother with a soft smile, and began to examine the tiny etchings on the locket. She opened it to examine it further.

"It's daddy…" She said, a soft gasp escaping her lips. "Mama… I…"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I'll take the picture out. I have a copy of that same one somewhere...do you like the locket?"

She thought about it for a second, blinking. "It's perfect. With daddy's picture especially, I can keep the picture in it, right?"

Her mother blinked. "Don't you want to put a picture of…" she wasn't sure if she should say his name, "we took a few pictures of him, after all."

Kagome shook her head. She smiled and dug for her pocket with her other hand. She produced a tiny jar, as she had once used to carry jewel shards in. Her mother became curious as Kagome popped the lid off.

"I thought a locket was a bit more dignified for it that a jar," Kagome said, removing something delicately from the jar. She held it up to the light, and Kagome's mother saw the bit of thread wrapped around the girl's finger. A pristine white thread, but when it caught the light it gleamed sliver. She realized—no—it was not a thread, but a hair. A strand of Inuyasha's hair. She stared as the girl placed the wound strand within the locket.

"It's perfect, mama..."

Kagome smiled again. Her mother herself started to become emotional at that point, though she hid it well. It had been a long time since her husband had passed, but she loved him just the same as she had when they were young. Was Kagome as in love with Inuyasha as she had been with her husband at that time? Before his death, before their beautiful children, and before they were married?

* * *

That one actually made me feel a little sad writing.

Feedback is much appreciated.


	10. No Need for Apology

Actually, I split this and the following chapter into two parts, trying to keep under 500 words. I'm in the middle of Finals prep right now I have one paper to finish tonight, so I'll finish the second part soon, with Inuyasha beginning the process of comprimise.

My first drabble-ish _series _and first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

"Miroku! Sango! You're back," Shippo shouted, leaping into Sango's arms.

"Well, it's good to see you too," Sango patted the kit's head. When he inquired about Kohaku and Kirara, Miroku explained that the boy had decided to continue working as a demon slayer and would remain at the village.

"You walked all the way back here?"

Miroku laughed. "Yes, and we would quite like to rest for a bit, huh Sango?"

Shippo suddenly looked sad. "Um…" he hesitated. "I was hoping you could talk to Inuyasha before that."

Miroku and Sango both shot questioning glances at the fox.

"I… I'm really sorry! I tried to get him to come down from the well, but he's been up there almost the entire time you've been gone. And I know you told me to make sure he eats but he barely takes any food from me. He's just been eating birds he catches one in a while. I'm sorry…"

Shippo hadn't told them how bad Inuyasha was getting though. Inuyasha very literally hadn't left the hill in two weeks when the moon was black. The only birds he had eaten were those who had gotten too close, mistaking the unmoving hanyou for shrubbery.

"Oh, Shippo…" Sango sighed as the little boy used her sleeve to wipe his eyes.

Miroku took a deep breath. "It's not your fault, Shippo. I'm sure Inuyasha just doesn't have much of an appetite right now. He's in a rough spot, as I imagine I would be if I were him," he glanced to Sango, but her eyes were focused on Shippo. "If he is still catching birds that you know of, at least he's making an effort to take care of himself. He's not stupid, he's just heartbroken."

Although he had said that, he was still worried for his good friend, Inuyasha. While his wife slept—the trip had exhausted her more than usual—he snuck away to the well.

* * *

Thank you extremeracer19 for your continued support.


	11. Something Else

Back to Inuyasha.

This is my first drabble _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**Something Else**

"Inuyasha!" a voice called, before dipping their head over the side of the well "ah," they commented as they stared down into the dark confines. Inuyasha's white hair was easy enough to spot, though the rest of him was obscured by the darkness.

"What is it, monk?" Inuyasha called from the base of the well. His voice was muffled from his sleeve, still unwilling to raise his head.

"I just thought I'd… let you know we were back..?" The man said questioningly. He continued when his friend didn't respond.

"Sango and I have decided that we'll stay here. Because… we have friends here and… Inuyasha? Come now, my good man. Why don't you visit when Sango wakes up? It's pheasant tonight."

"I ain't interested. I have to—"

"I understand how much you miss her. But you can't just stay here forever."

"Shuddup," Inuyasha barked back. "If… When she comes back, I need to be here for her."

Miroku sighed. He leaned his elbows on the wood frame. He thought over carefully what he wanted to say. _'I feel for you… I understand...but please…'_ he decided against continuing even in his mind. He let his forehead press against the well in uncertainty. He felt so bad for his dear friend, but nothing he could think of would help him in the moment. He took a deep breath and stood upright again. He called to his friend before continuing down the hill to the village;

"Should you change your mind, Sango and I are staying with Kaede."

Inuyasha blinked into his sleeve. He clenched his fists in sudden anger. He knew what his body was responding to was anger, but he himself couldn't feel the emotion. And why? It seemed pointless—he willed his body to relax and listen to the rain.

_'Damn,'_ he thought. Even the rain brought Kagome's face to the forefront of his mind. She was so sensitive to the rain, at the slightest drizzle she would suggest waiting it out. His body shook with a chuckle—and what else? Not a sob, surely? He'd been through worse he'd never felt a sob even while he'd shed tears.

* * *

I'd love to read your thoughts, even typos I have missed. (Also, Pheasant as in the bird. I don't like pheasant, personally, but eh.)


	12. Sick With Worry

Miroku and Sango I feel, are very helpful to Inuyasha during these three years.

This is my first drabble _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**Sick With Worry**

Nearly two weeks had passed. Sango was distressed more than the monk and though he'd try to explain that they'd just have to wait it out, Sango never stopped arguing her point whenever they paused from fixing up the house that's owner had abandoned it after Naraku. Finally she'd had enough of her husband's interference, and decided to overstep him. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu from the wall and pushed her way past.

"I'm just gonna have to beat some sense into him, if _you won't_," she spat.

Miroku grabbed at her to stop her but she slapped his hand away. She turned to stare at him.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, hos-Miroku. He's a damn fool sitting up there like that. I can't help but worry about what he's putting himself through!"

Miroku shook his head softly.

"Sango…"

"You forget that Kagome was my best friend too," she wiped a tear away before it had a chance to fall, "I know for a fact she'd want something done. She'd want him to be well and happy and… I'm worried too."

Miroku grabbed her wrist gently only for Sango to snatch it away.

"You and I are both his friends. And Kagome's. I don't get why you aren't doing anything." Her pitch rose towards the end.

She turned away and stomped out the door into the heavy rain, wiping her face. She only got a few paces before she stopped and hunched over suddenly. Miroku jogged over to his wife just in time for her to empty her stomach right in front of him.

"Dammit!" She swore, coming to kneel in her husband's arms.

Miroku's mind raced faster than he could keep up. The only thoughts he could catch were how sick his poor wife had become. A part of his brain decided she had made herself this way—sick with worry—although the root cause was her worry for their dear friend, Inuyasha. And he processed no further thoughts, only that by letting Inuyasha wallow, it had hurt his wife—in addition to the hanyou.

"I'll take care of it, Sango."

He lifted his wife to her feet and walked her back inside. He left her then, determined to inform Inuyasha of their circumstance—and give him a piece of his mind.

* * *

I'd love to read your thoughts, even typos I have missed.

* * *

Also, I have a nervous stomach myself. When I get stressed I am very much like a cat.


	13. Punctuation

Inuyasha and Miroku again. I would certainly be mad if my friend wasn't taking care of themselves. I actually really love Miroku and Inuyasha's relationship. I know Miroku usually just knocks Inuyasha upside the head with his staff, but I remember a very pointed slap to the face shaking _me_ back to _my_ senses when _I_ was 13 and being stupid.

This is my first drabble _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**Puntuation**

Inuyasha had enough sense to stay out of the well with rain as it was—but he did not seek shelter. The rain washed away the scents in the air, and drowned out the sounds of the forest. If Kagome were here he knew he wouldn't be out in the deluge. She would have insisted they find shelter a long time ago. He would complain about being cooped up—but secretly he would enjoy the warmth of the fire and the closeness of his friends and especially Kagome. His friends…

It wasn't until Miroku stood directly before him that Inuyasha even took notice. His ears flicked at the slosh of footsteps, and he almost opened his eyes—but then that would destroy the image of Kagome beside him.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing?"

Inuyasha tucked his hands further into his sleeves and said nothing.

Suddenly, a fist gripped the front of his clothing and yanked him to his feet. His eyes snapped open to the glare of his friend. However, as soon as he had processed the glare, Miroku's expression changed to surprise. He let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha nearly toppled over. A strange mix of concern and anger washed over Miroku's face next. The monk took a step back and looked over the thinning frame of his friend. It was much too easy for him to lift Inuyasha. _'I was wrong. He is stupid.'_

"Do you realize what you're doing to yourself?"

"I'm not _doing_ anything," Inuyasha replied. The flat tone made the monk sick to his stomach.

"And that's part of the problem, Inuyasha. I've hardly seen you in months and I realize now that maybe I should have. Sango—and me—want you to come back an—"

"You act like it's that—" he didn't get to finish, because Miroku knew what would come next.

"Shut up!" Miroku commanded. Inuyasha finally showed a shadow of that annoyed expression Miroku was so accustomed to. Miroku shook his head."Stop this. I get it. You miss her, but what you fail to realize is that we all miss her. And interestingly enough, we miss you."

Inuyasha turned his head away.

"And you're right here! We shouldn't have to worry so much."

"No. Miroku, I _don't _think you get it. You have Sango—you get to start your life again with the woman _you _love. What the hell do I get?"

"You can't think of it like that. You have us, and we're here for you if you would just let us **be** here for you."

Inuyasha scoffed.

Miroku gave in to anger then and punctuated his words with a punch that sent the hanyou sprawling to the sopping earth.

"My wife—my Sango—knowing you're up here all alone and not accepting anything from us—it pains me too, but she's fallen into bad shape. By you being like this, it's not just yourself it hurts… Sango is ill."

Just then, Inuyasha spotted the very woman climbing the hill. She had decided her husband was taking too long.

* * *

I'd love to read your thoughts, even typos I have missed.


	14. She's Not Sick

This is my first drabble _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**She's Not Sick**

"Inuyasha!" Sango called and she jogged up, having seen the incident.

"Sango, you shouldn't be out here in the storm," Miroku said, but Sango shot him a glare.

She got between the hanyou and the monk. The hanyou had just gotten back to a sitting position when she began to shake her head.

"I miss her too, okay? She's my best friend and I know her pretty well, and you've forgotten something about her."

_'what?' _Inuyasha mouthed with knit brows.

"What you forgot is how big her heart was. How much she cared about everyone. If she saw you now…just think, Inuyasha. If you keep this up you're going to die here. Do you realize how much weight you've lost?" she remarked, noting what her husband had earlier.

Inuyasha shot her an odd glance, confused. Sango rubbed her forehead, trying to sooth the headache she was getting.

"What I'm trying to say is…she would hate that you're depressed like this. You should know that, Inuyasha."

He didn't say anything, but she could see the words had begun to make an impact. She took a step closer to Inuyasha.

"She'd want to get up and do something for yourself. And **maybe** take care of yourself. Let your friends take care of you. She certainly wouldn't want you dying before she could even get back here. You're going to come back with us and put something in your stomach one way or another," she gripped the strap on her Hiraikotsu for added effect.

Sango gagged slightly, tasting a bit of the bile that she'd failed to wash out. Even with the rain, Inuyasha caught the smell of the bile. _'She…is sick, isn't she? Damn.'_ He remembered his declaration suddenly. The one he made those three days within the meido. He chuckled.

"_Kagome… was born to meet me,_" he said softly, hardly audible over the rain. "She's the reason I was able to make friends, and…_rely on those friends._" He stayed quiet for a few moments, leaving the pair to exchange glances.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Dammit. I did say that, didn't I?"

Inuyasha put a hand on his knee shoving off it to stand. As he stood up Sango leaned forward to help him, but Inuyasha caught something then that stopped his ascent.

"Sango…" He stared at her before glancing at the monk. He stood and stared back at Sango.

"Inuyasha?"

For the first time in a long while, Inuyasha felt a little embarrassed. He suddenly understood the severity of his situation—and the situation of his friends. Sango became confused when Inuyasha began to untuck the robe of the fire rat. She was more confused when, without even asking, he threw it over her head and back to protect her from the rain. Miroku threw an extremely puzzled look at his friend, who just looked at the similarly confused Sango.

He answered the looks by crossing his arms and stating to Miroku;

"She's… not sick. She's pregnant."

* * *

Well that could explain the moodiness, ne? In my Psych class we learned that women under 25 will usually become pregnant within 3 months of marriage if they're trying.

I'd love to read your thoughts, even typos I have missed.


	15. Sixteen

Sorry it's been so long, life has it's ups and downs. So now, back to Kagome as she tries to get back to a normal life. 501 words.

This is my first drabble _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**Sixteen**

"Are you doing anything for your birthday, Kagome?"

"Am I..? No, I don't think so," Kagome stared at her feet as she walked, fiddling with the locket around her neck.

"Aw, but you're the first of us to turn sixteen! And it's on a Friday too," Kagome's friend continued, shifting her weight to hold her bag.

"You know in some cultures this would be known as your 'Sweet Sixteen,' you're supposed to do something special," Yuka sighed.

"I think that only applies if a girl is still 'sweet and innocent' at sixteen. When you consider her boyfriend—"

"Where are you going with this?" Eri cut Ayumi off.

"Oh…uh… Maybe Kagome's not—"

"Not _what_?" Kagome cut Yuka off with a wide eyes and a highly arched eyebrow.

"Not…um…" Yuka scratched the back of her head, "You know… innocent."

Kagome's mouth dropped open at the accusation. "**WHAT?!**"

Eri's expression was a slightly less horrified mirror of Kagome's as she spat out; "I can't believe you guys! Kagome's a smart girl, she would never do _that_ while she was still in middle school!"

"No no nononono," Kagome stuttered out as she blushed red, "Me and Inuyasha—he and I—I mean we only even kissed once!"

"Once?" This time all three girls stared at her in surprise.

Kagome flushed even more and gripped the locket tighter subconsciously. Actually, for as long as she'd been saying she and Inuyasha were dating, just one kiss might sound a little odd. All things considered, she was busy. She and Inuyasha both had other concerns to occupy their minds; when you're going up against a great evil demon like Naraku, it should be surprising they made any headway in their relationship. She was incredibly happy when she saw Inuyashathen, and relieved that everything was alright, she just let herself go. All of it was so far away. She felt like a normal girl with her only concern being going back to a peaceful existence. She felt so at peace, that was how she knew she didn't need the jewel to change anything. That's how she knew the right wish.

Yet, now Inuyasha was not with her. Somehow the passage of time and fate had become twisted and they had been separated. She tried not to think that she had somehow that she had made the wrong decision. She didn't want a chance to think it over, because if she did, she knew she would want nothing more than to kiss Inuyasha again, and keep kissing him.

"But you guys were some lovey-dovey. Even I'm a little surprised at that."

Kagome shook her head violently, trying to force the blood from her face.

"Let's get off this subject. Okay, birthday! Yes, my birthday!" She quickly spun around trying to change the subject, "I say we all gather at my house after school Friday and we'll have cake and watch old movies. How about that?"

"Oh, that sounds good," Ayumi commented.

The other two girls shrugged in agreeance.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


	16. Tiny Heartbeat

A little check in on Miroku and Sango's growing family. Inuyasha's senses are a little fantastic. Did you know that cats and dogs can detect a pregnancy even before we can? It's through scent, of course.

This is my first drabble _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**Tiny Heartbeat**

Inuyasha had finally warmed up to the habit of eating either with Kaede or the newlyweds every night. He still slept a ways away from the village, in his favorite tree, and just out of earshot of the young couple. He wouldn't sleep any closer to the village, no way no how. His ears were sensitive enough to be woken by a bird landing in neighboring trees and he'd rather not be disturbed by any of the sounds his friends made had he slept any closer. He was also close enough to the well that he might catch a change in the scent of the wind if a certain someone were to emerge from it.

Tonight was no different. He brought back some fish for dinner and Sango cooked them. Inuyasha reached over to take his bowl from Sango, and in doing so, paused in that leant over position. He blinked once, but the only thing that was moving otherwise were the triangular ears atop his head, his sensitive ears catching a peculiar sound.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Are you okay?" Sango continued.

He listened for a second more before realization dawned on him. He merely said 'oh,' and sat back to his meal. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stared at the crimson-clad hanyou as he took a bite.

"What?" he asked as he stared back at the three of them. He glanced then only at Sango. He smirked slightly before continuing, "I should probably say then, shouldn't I?"

Sango raised a curious brow.

"The baby… I can already hear its heart."

A sad thought entered his mind briefly, but he quickly shook it away as Sango blushed and placed a gentle hand on her still flat belly. He hadn't been able to identify the sound at first, it was separate from Sango's heartbeat, and much, much faster, but it wasn't the first time he had heard a child's heart from the womb. This was just the earliest Inuyasha had ever headr it.

"Your hearing is that good, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked rhetorically, smiling at his friend.

Shippo jumped up and pushed past Sango's hand to lay his ear against her belly.

"Oh yeah, I can hear it too," he declared.

Inuyasha groaned.

"Shuddup, it's cheating if you do it that way! I can't do that, and it's probably just Sango's heart you hear."

"Oh, Inuyasha, if he thinks it's the child's heartbeat, then let it be so," Miroku grinned, "any news that the child is doing well is good news to me."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha snorted.

* * *

Reviews would be awesome!


	17. Olfactory Sense

Finally things begin to get interesting.

This is my first drabble-ish _series_ and my first (published) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**Olfactory Sense**

"Leave me alone," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Unfortunately for you, I still do worry over your wellbeing," Miroku snapped back.

"Great. Nice to know, but if you would worry about me elsewhere, that'd be even better."

Inuyasha pointedly flopped back against the wood of the well. He crossed his ankles and lounged back further.

"Inuyasha…" The monk started, slowly withdrawing a sacred rope and three sutras for demon trapping from his robes, "I would rather do this the easy way, but if you insist—"

The hanyou eyed the rope and shook his head.

"Oh shuddup, monk. You know full well I'll be down before dark."

The monk rubbed his temple.

"I already have enough concerns within my own family, why must you do this?"

A thought came to him suddenly.

"Say, Inuyasha..?"

Inuyasha raised a wary eyebrow.

"Yeah..?"

"Your nose is pretty good, right?" and without pausing for an answer he continued, "When Kagome is to come back through that well, you'd catch her scent right away wouldn't you?"

Inuyasha squinted.

"What are you getting at?"

Miroku smirked.

"In which case you'd detect her presence no matter where you sensed her from the village, and you'd come running back to her. You and I both know how quickly you can move, so even if it were the rice paddies on the far end, you'd be standing here before she could climb out of the well… In other words, there's no need for you to sit here waiting during the day."

Inuyasha scoffed. _'That ain't the only reason I come here,'_ Inuyasha thought. Even if he was waiting for her, it wasn't as if he could forget about her while he was waiting. He came here because it was comforting in some strange way. Ever since the well had reappeared—and he and Kagome became separated—it held a bit of her scent. It held a bit of his own scent as well, but when he was here, he felt closer to her. Olfactory was such an ingrained portion of him, that even if he couldn't see, hear or touch her, he was happy having her scent around. Scent was important to him—and the fact that he had forgotten his own mother's after so many years led him to the fear that he might forget Kagome's as well.

It was a different, familiar scent that caused him to suddenly jump up and race past Miroku.

"Inuyasha?!" The monk called out.

Inuyasha didn't even turn his head to give his shouted reply as he ran on—

"**I smell blood.**"

* * *

Thank you extremerace19 for your continued support!

Reviews are wonderful


	18. The Better Decision

I think I actually want to write more about Kohaku very soon. I should have another 1-2 chapters up tonight because my train of thought wouldn't fit in under 500 words.

This is my first drabble-ish _series_ and my first (publishe) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**The Better Decision**

When he regained consciousness, Kohaku found that he was still unable to move for several minutes, even to open his eyes. He lay still trying to remember where he should be as he heard voices above him.

"Naw, it was just a few scratches. By the time I got to him, most of the blood was dry. Poor kid is exhausted more than anything," a male voice spoke.

"I wonder when the last time he had a good night's rest..?" a female voice asked.

"Bah, don't worry so much. He can take care of himself just as well now as ever."

"That's funny, coming from you."

The male voice grunted in agitation. Kohaku recognized the voices as his eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by an orange-clad girl. Her eyes opened wide and a smile spread her face ear to ear.

"Sango-chan, Inuyasha! Kohaku is awake!"

Sango rushed over to her brother as he lifted himself onto one elbow.

"See, he's fine. Just needed a little rest."

Kohaku attempted to blink awake, but he figured he needed still more sleep, and gave up trying. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes again.

"Kohaku, are you alright?"

He gave a nod. "I'm tired."

"What happened to you?"

Kohaku groaned quietly. "Sister, nothing happened to me. I just got a little carried away tracking a demon. I haven't slept in a few days."

It was Sango's turn to groan.

"Kohaku, you can't do that. Rest is crucial to a demon slayer's lifestyle. You know that," Sango lectured.

"I know, I've learned my lesson."

Inuyasha chuckled. Kohaku reopened his eyes to turn over to look at Inuyasha, sitting with Kirara in his lap. Miroku came through the door at that moment, bearing firewood for tonight's dinner. A thought clung to Kohaku's mind.

"How'd I get here?" He asked.

"What are you talking about, kid?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I found you just outside of the village, sleeping on Kirara's back. She was nice enough to bring you all the way here from wherever the hell you were."

"Uh, that's what I mean. I asked Kirara to bring me 'home' I meant the old village."

"Well, I think she made the better decision by bringing you here," Miroku commented.

Kirara mewed in appreciation.

"This way you won't have to cook your own meal while you're injured. You need to thank her."

"R-right…" Kohaku blushed. "Thank you, Kirara."

She mewed in response, but was cut off as Inuyasha plucked her from his lap and set her on Kohaku's legs. He stood and walked out the door without a word to anyone. Miroku and Sango both followed, leaving just Kouaku, Rin, and Kirara to wonder what was happening.

Outside, a young man stilled his horse as he came up to Inuyasha. He began speaking to Inuyasha, though the young couple were not close enough to hear.

* * *

I really do appreciate the support, extremerace19! Reviews on this story are grand, I typically try to respond, though I have a complicated schedule.


	19. I'll Go

I'm really wanting to continue writing about Kohaku.

This is my first drabble-ish _series_ and my first (publishe) Inuyasha Fanfiction.

* * *

**I'll Go**

"Is there a demon slayer in this village?"

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

The man sighed.

"Then you do know of him. I wasn't sure when I saw the Nekomata, but I followed anyway. Please, would you direct me to him? The fate of my home is at stake from the attacks of a monstrous centipede."

"Tch. Helpless people," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grumbled quietly. A centipede was an easy target for himself. To think most humans couldn't deal with one themselves annoyed Inuyasha. "No wonder the slayers made a living killing small fry."

The man looked Inuyasha up-and-down, taking notice of his peculiar features. "Are you not a demon yourself?" He cautiously reached for the blade at his hip.

"My good man," the monk—Miroku—shouted as he closed the gap, "What you see here is an ally of mine, and the slayer's. A demon, yes," he clapped a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "but not a malevolent spirit."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Stop with that voice, you idiot."

Miroku grinned earnestly. "Highly ill-mannered, but benevolent."

Inuyasha glanced back at the man, with his hand still at his hip. "hah. Can't even handle a centipede and he thinks he can take _me_ on with a rusty old knife."

Sango joined the group of men. "I'm so sorry, but my brother is injured now. Ordinarily I would prefer to go with you, but I am in delicate condition (*1) and can't be of any help."

The man squinted, '_a woman a demon slayer as well?_'

"I'll go," Kohaku spoke from behind everyone.

* * *

(*1) "In delicate condition" is an old fashioned way of saying pregnant. I could have also used "with child" here. Most people very very sensitive about admitting they were pregnant back in the day. A Biology teacher explained this was because of what it takes to make a child-no one wanted to admit to that-so they tip-toed around the wording of "I'm going to have a baby".

Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
